Cuento Navideño: Los Fantasmas del Duque de Grandchester
by Maguie Grand
Summary: Terry y su esposa Candy se encuentran tristes en navidad porque el duque Richard que es el personaje principal de esta historia navideña es un hombre que odia la navidad ¿Que pasara con este viejito que no cree en la navidad? ¿Cambiara su actitud frente la navidad?, ¿Sera un hombre diferente?, les invito a leer este cuento tipo novela Navideña.
1. Chapter 1

En esta historia el Personaje principal es: Richard Grandchester junto con Eleonor Baker.

Se cuenta la participación especial de su hijo Terry Grandchester y su nuera Candy White.

Es una novela navideña de cinco capítulos, aquí les dejo solo la introducción, ya la próxima semana les bajo el primer capítulo...

**Los Fantasmas del Duque de Grandchester **

**Los personajes no son míos, todos pertenecen a Kioko Mishuki y Yumiko Igarashi, bueno yo incluí idea, espero que les guste.**

**Prologo**

En esta oportunidad le contare la historia de un viejo llamado Richard Grandchester que está cerca de la muerte, él es un viejo avaro, necio, déspota, que es candidato del infierno, porque se dedicó su vida por dinero, su trabajo y dejó de lado lo más importante que es la familia, los amigos y a la celebración de fechas tan importantes como la navidad que se recuerda el nacimiento de nuestro niño Jesús, el hijo de Dios. Hasta que un día tres fantasmas de la navidad que en realidad no son fantasmas, sino Ángeles, uno se llama Anthony, el otro Stear y la última es una hermosa angelita llamada Rosemary que lo harán revivir el pasado, recordar el presente y vislumbrar su mal futuro, sino cambia su personalidad. ¿Lograra cambiar su personalidad?, ¿Sera un hombre diferente?, descubre la historia. Esta historia **_Continuará…_**

…

**_¡Hola chicas!_**

**_¿Cómo están?_**

**_Espero que muy bien._**

**_En esta ocasión les comparto éste fic navideño que contiene cinco capítulos, por ahora solo les dejo el prólogo, porque me encuentro de viaje con mi familia por navidad, pero la otra semana estoy de regreso para bajar el primer capítulo de este fic Navideño. _**

**_El personaje es Richard Grandchester, pero Candy y Terry también son importantes en esta historia. _**

**_Les deseo una Feliz Navidad a todas ustedes y espero que me esperen con ansia esta novela Navideña, si está basada en uno de los cuentos de Navidad, pero mi historia cambia porque me inspiro a mi imaginación, así que cualquier cosa puede pasar…_**

**_Espero sus reviews por este pequeño prologo _**

**_No se pierdan el primer capitulo _**

**_Nunca dejen de Leerme: Nací, Crecí y Moriré siendo Territana porque mi hermoso Terry es mi amor platónico._**

**_Feliz Navidad. _**


	2. Chapter 2

En esta historia el Personaje principal es: Richard Grandchester junto con Eleonor Baker.

Se cuenta la participación especial de su hijo Terry Grandchester y su nuera Candy White.

Es una novela navideña de cinco capítulos, aquí les dejo solo el primer capitulo.

**Los fantasmas del duque de Grandchester**

**Capítulo 1 **

**Un ancianito que no creía en la navidad **

Había una vez un duque ancana no llamado Richard que vivía en chicago desde que murió su gran socio Roger Leagan, porque antes vivía en Londres, pero él era muy amargado, avaro, No le importaba nadie más que el mismo, ni siquiera le importaba su familia, ni conocer a su precioso nieto, el hijo de su hijo Terry con su nuera Candy, solo le importaba el mismo.

Se encontraba el día 24 de diciembre de 1930, todas las personas se encontraba cantando por navidad.

**Los niños cantaban una canción por navidad. **

**Cantamos con amor a los ángeles **

**La alegría esta en todos los seres. **

**Gloria al rey, recién ha nacido **

**Paz en la tierra y misericordia **

**Dios perdona a los pecadores **

Un joven tierno al ver a los niños cantar, les da una propina diciendo:

-Qué bonito cantan, feliz Navidad... jejejeje-

Los niños se pusieron contentos, dando las gracias, y siguen caminando cantando a todas las casas y personas.

Pero de repente se pusieron a cantar en una oficina de trabajo, donde era puro silencio y amargura.

El anciano Richard, se encontraba como siempre contando su dinero en su escritorio, al escuchar las canciones navideñas reniega, diciendo:

-Vaya esos aullidos infernales y horribles, no me dejan estar en paz ¿Por qué no me deja trabajar en paz?

-Siga trabajando señor Thomas Stevens – ordeno el duque a su socio Tom.

Tomas Stevens era un humilde socio, trabajador del duque, le temía miedo a sus órdenes, él era un chico humilde criado en el hogar de Poni, que después de la muerte del señor Roger Leagan se había puesto a trabajar con el duque, con la finalidad de ayudar al hogar de Poni y a su esposa Patty y a sus hijos, pero lamentablemente el duque era un hombre tan avaro que no le pagaba su sueldo real al pobre de Tom, ni mucho menos le daba descanso por ningún día, ni por fechas festivas como navidad, ni ninguna otra fiesta, es mas no le daba ni siquiera por horas extras, en fechas feriados.

El duque molesto abrió la puerta.

-Feliz Navidad papá Noé- gritaron los niños al ver al viejito gruñón.

-Yo no soy ningún Papa Noel y fuera de aquí carroñeros- grito el duque molesto.

-Pero Papá Noel es importante que usted cumpla su función en navidad, además Dios le bendecirá  
-Al diablo Papa Noel- grito el viejito gruñón. Lárguense de aquí

Los niños temblaron de miedo y se fueron triste.

El duque entra molesto, renegando y dijo:

-Unos jovencitos insolentes que vienen con sus tonterías sobre la navidad

Tom, se encontraba sonriendo.

El duque lo mira molesto y le dice:

-Deja de sonreír.

Tom se pone serio.

-Tenga cuidado, señor Tom, su sentido de humor le pude costar muy caro

-Sí, señor- afirmo serio

En ese momento tocan la puerta.

-Ni por los clavos de cristo, me dejan en paz, saben que llevo un negocio, pero ni aun así dejan de molestar.

El duque molesto, abre la puerta y se sorprende a ver a su hijo Terry, todo sonriente.  
-Hola, papi, ni se imagina la alegría que me da ver su rostro feliz y sonriente- saludo Terry feliz.

-Oh ¡Eres tu hijo mío!- dijo molesto.

-Feliz Navidad papi, que Dios la guarde- dijo Terry sonriendo.

-¿Qué me guarda de la navidad hijo?, deja de hablar tonterías, son todos paparruchas- dijo amargo.

-¿Paparruchas? , seguro que no lo dice en serio papi

-Le digo en serio hijo, eso que feliz Navidad, son cosas que no existen, solo son fantasías de la gente ignorante

-No digas así papi, la navidad es importante, porque es un día especial, se recuerda el nacimiento del niño Jesús, toda la familia debe estar unida-

-Envés de hablar tonterías, hijo Terry, más bien ponte a trabajar

-No papi, en navidad no se trabaja ¿Por qué andas molesto si usted es muy rico?

-Nunca se es rico, solo se es muy pobre, además yo no entiendo como un chico como tu perdiste el tiempo en casarte con una simple huérfana sin moral

-No digas eso papi, Candy es una linda chica, además estoy muy enamorado de ella y no solo eso soy muy feliz a su lado y al lado de mi hijo, el pequeño Dylan es un amor, siempre pregunta por usted, tu nieto quiere conocerte por favor papá yo te quiero mucho y no me gusta verte solo, amargado, por eso le invito esta noche a mi casa por noche buena, por cierto van a estar todos los familiares y amigos.

\- No quiero ir a tu casa, no soy feliz en este mundo, menos en navidad

-¿Cómo que no eres feliz?, tienes que ser feliz

-¿Cómo puedo ser feliz?, en un mundo lleno de locos balbuceando ¡Feliz Navidad!, además en navidad es solo pasar un año más viejo y un día menos rico.- afirmo molesto, así que no hay razón para sentir alegría, si por mi fuera a esos idiotas que van diciendo feliz navidad los quemaría vivos y los enterraría, con una estaca sagrada en el corazón

-¡Dios, nos libre!, papi que Dios te perdone por hablar cosas feas en su día

-Y sigues hablando estupideces, celebra tu navidad a tu manera, yo celebrare la mía

-Pero papi, si no la celebra

-No me importa celebrar la navidad, buenas noches caballero, déjame en paz, especialmente en horario de oficina

-Trabajar casi cerca de la noche buena, eso no es horario de oficina, sino esclavitud y encima insulta a la gente de buena voluntad, no me parece correcto

-Bien dicho- dijo Tom sonriente, aplaudiendo a Terry.

-Gracias- dijo Terry.

El duque amargo le advierte a su empleado:

-Una palabra más, señor Thomas y de regalo de navidad, perderá su puesto de trabajo

-Sí, duque Richard, disculpa- dijo Tom miedoso.

Tom de miedo, sigue trabajando en su oficina.

Mientras el duque resondra a Terry.

-Te expresas muy bien, me pregunto ¿Por qué no te dedicas a la política?, en vez de hablar estupideces y gastar tu dinero por gusto hijo mío

Terry sonriendo le dice:

-No se enfade papito, venga a cenar por noche buena con mi esposa, mi hijo y conmigo, mañana pasaremos la navidad en el hogar de Poni con nuestros amigos, te esperamos

-No importa celebrar la navidad, prefiero estar solo, además no entiendo ¿Por qué te casaste?, el matrimonio son para los tontos ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque me enamore de esa mujer, Candy es mi alegría completa- dijo Terry feliz.

-Que felicidad hijo, eso no existe, el matrimonio es solo una hipocresía con una mujercita enamorada, porque todas se casan solo por plata

-No hables así papá, cuando hay amor, no hay hipocresía en el matrimonio

-Buenas tarde caballero

-Mi invitación sigue en pie padre, como la navidad

-He dicho buenas tardes

-Feliz Navidad- dijo Terry sonriendo.- Y también para usted Tom, para su esposa Patty y sus hijos

-Gracias, Terry y tú también Feliz Navidad para ti y para mi hermanita Candy y toda su familia.

-Gracias Tom.- dijo Terry sonriendo.

-Papá, también te deseo feliz año nuevo que está por venir

-Buenas tardes- dijo Richard molesto.

Terry se retira, mientras que el duque sigue trabajando con su socio Tom.

Tom se da cuenta que está a punto de realizar la noche buena y con miedo pide permiso al duque para que le de unas libre.

Tom se acerca al duque:

-Disculpe señor, son a las nueve

-Correcto, señor Thomas

-No quisiera ser impertinente, pero sería mucha molestia cobras mi sueldo

.-Lo que más me molesta de usted es que siempre piensa en el placer y en despilfarrar dinero – dijo el duque molesto.

-Supongo que mañana querrá el día libre ¿No?- pregunto molesto.

-Si es inconveniente- afirmo Tom miedoso.

-Pues es inconveniente, además es injusto, si le retuviera por esos días el salario, sin duda se sentiría ultrajado- afirmo molesto. Pero no sienta que yo me siento mal por pagarle un día sin haber trabajado

-Disculpe señor, pero es navidad, y es solo una vez al año- dijo Tom con miedo

-Bonita excusa, para sacarle dinero a alguien cada 25 de diciembre- dijo El duque injusto y amargo, no es justo, encima tengo que pagarle para que este siempre de vacaciones.

-Es usted muy amable señor Richard- dijo Tom generoso.

-En eso soy débil, soy un mártir de mi propia generosidad- dijo el duque molesto, pagándole su sueldo.- Le doy un día libre de navidad y su sueldo y espera que le dé a todos. .- Este bien tómese el día libre…

Tom recibiendo su sueldo, aunque sabía lo que ganaba era muy poco que no le alcanzaba para nada, estaba contento porque recibió su día libre para pasar con su esposa Patty e hijos en Navidad.

-Gracias señor- afirmo contento Tom.

-Pero viene antes de al día siguiente, - ordeno el duque molesto.

-Eso hare, gracias- dijo Tom sonriendo. Feliz Navidad, señor Richard

-Váyase de aquí, y llévese su infernal ¡Feliz Navidad!- dijo molesto el duque.

-Lo siento, no quería ofender señor- afirmo arrepentido Tom.

Tom sale contento de la oficina, mientras el duque queda molesto porque supuestamente Tom no cumplió todo su horario de trabajo.

-Ahí va otro, quince chilenas a la semana, esposa y cinco hijos y habla de feliz navidad, que estúpido- dijo el duque molesto.

La familia de Tom estaba contenido de todo tipo de problemas, carencia, era una familia muy pobre, su esposa Patty era una joven buena que amaba a su esposo, nunca le pedía más porque sabía que él se esforzaba en darle lo mejor, sus cinco hijos amaba a su padre, se sentía orgullosos de él.

Esta familia estaba constituida con todos los problemas, económicos, de salud y otras cosas más, Tom y Patty, tenían dos hijos hermosos adolescente, tenía dos niñas gemelitas y por ultimo tenia a un niño menor de todos sus hermanos, llamado el pequeño Tim, que se encontraba enfermito de poliomielitis y desnutrición.

Tom no tenía el suficiente dinero para curarlo, por eso el pequeño Tim se encontraba cada vez más enfermito, más desnutrido y sabía que si no tenía para darle un buen tratamiento podía morir, pero aun así de paso de todos los problemas que había eran una familia feliz, recuerden que el dinero no compra la felicidad, sino la unión de la familia y el amor.

Tom llega a su casa y saluda a su esposa Patty con mucho amor.

-Feliz Navidad mi amor, hoy he ganado quince chilenas como siempre pero no importa comprare un rico pollito para comer en navidad, quiero salir con el pequeño Tim, mi hermoso hijito- dijo Tom sonriendo.

-Claro que si mi amor, por mi llévate a todos nuestros niños para que te ayuden a comprar la cena navideña y pasar una linda navidad, mientras yo me encargo de adornar nuestra hermosa casita- afirmó contenta,

-Gracias Patty por ser tan linda, por ser mi compañera, mi esposa, te amo con todo mi corazón- dijo Tom besando a su esposa.

-Yo también te amo Tom, eres mi esposo y estoy muy orgullosa de ser tu esposa, porque eres un hombre bueno, generoso y trabajador- dijo Patty sonriendo y abrazando a su esposo

Todos los hijos de Tom y Patty aplaudieron por ver tanta felicidad en su hogar.

El pequeño Tim con su palito, tratando de caminar abraza a su padre y le dice:

-Te amo papito- afirmo contento.

Tom carga a su hijo, prometiéndole que pasara una magnifica navidad.

En ese momento Tom y todos sus niños salen a comprar la cena navideña, mientras Patty se queda en la casa cocinando.

Tom y sus niños, salieron cantando por navidad.

**Los niños en navidad miran los escaparates **

**Ven un mundo tan bonito como el de los sueños **

**Arboles de navidad y juguetes **

**Esperanza y alegría navideñas **

**Postres de Navidad, con muchas cremas de navidad **

**Los regalos de Navidad brillan en los escaparates **

**Paquetes de Navidad, atados con preciosos lazos **

**Me pregunto que habrá dentro **

**Que placeres esconden **

**Pero hasta la mañana de Navidad nadie lo sabe **

**Seria emocionante que nevera **

**Supongo que los niños de todo el mundo **

**Rezaran una oración navideña **

**Hasta que papá Noel traiga **

**Todo lo que lleva en Navidad **

**He comprado el mejor Pollito Navideño **

**Los niños de Navidad viven despierto en un sueño Navideño **

**Esperando a que se desplegué la magia **

**Cosas maravillosas para comer **

**Hay que darse gusto en Navidad **

**Ricos o no, la Navidad es maravillosa para todos **

**Hipnotizas a pequeños y a grandes **

**Los niños de Navidad se mueren por que la Navidad llega al día siguiente. **

**El día de Navidad es un día digna y maravillosa para los corazones de todos. **

Así felices cantando compraron todo lo que podían por Navidad.

Se regresaron felices a su casita con todas las cosas que compraron por Navidad.

-Ahí viene papá, con la cena Navideña – dijo los hijos mayores contentos.

-Ya era hora que pensáramos que has traído por Navidad- dijo contenta Patty.

-He traído una gran cena- dijo Tom contento, sobre todo amor y paz.

Patty se pone contenta con la cena navideña que su esposo Tom trajo, en ese momento todos se pusieron a cocinar.

Pero eso no es todo, Terry llega a su casa triste a ver a su esposa

-¿Qué paso mi amor?, animaste a tu padre a venir por esta noche- pregunto Candy contenta.

-No, mi amor, no le interesa nada, siento tanta pena por mi padre, todos estamos celebrando la navidad con amor, pero a él no le importa nada, ni siquiera conocer a su nieto, perdóname Candy que hable mal de mi papá, pero es un hombre necio, avaro y sin corazón, solo espero que algún día cambie- dijo Terry triste.

-Ay mi amor, no estés triste, más bien ahora debemos disfrutar la navidad, más bien ayúdame a preparar la cena navideña porque viene tu mamá y mis amigos Annie y Archie a visitarnos por navidad- dijo Candy contenta.

-Sí, tienes razón, es un día hermoso, no debemos estar triste por mi padre, lo importante es que tú, yo y nuestro hijito Dylan estemos juntos- afirmo Terry contento.

-Claro que si papi, nosotros somos ricos y no solamente de riqueza, sino también de amor- afirmo el niño contento.

-Mañana tenemos que ir al hogar de Poni a repartir nuestros regalos a todos los niños, de corazón espero que también este presente Tom- afirmó contento.

-no te preocupes papi, así tenga un abuelito malo, yo le daré todos los juguetes que no uso al pequeño Tim que el primito más tierno que tengo- dijo Dylan sonriendo.

-Eres un niño, lindo- dijo Terry contento, cargando a su hijo.

En ese momento toda la familia se abrazó. Candy silenciosamente oro a Dios pidiendo que el padre de Terry alguna vez cambiara y que fuera un hombre diferente. .

Por otro lado El duque salió de la oficina, amargado como siempre.

Y se encontró con unos señores socios de otras empresas que juntaban dinero para los niños pobres, pero ningún empresario era como el duque, sin duda él era el hombre más rico de la región.

-Buenas noches duque de Grandchester- saludaron con cortesía.

El duque los mira molesto y se retira sin contestar el saludo, les siguió,

-¿Podemos tener el placer de dirigirnos al señor Duque Richard Grandchester o al señor Roger Leagan?- pregunto el socio.

-No es ningún placer que se dirija a mí a ninguno de ustedes y si pregunta por el señor Roger Leagan, el murió hace siete años- afirmo molesto.

-No hay duda de que su bondad la encarna, ahora su socio superviviente- afirmo contento. En estas fechas como hoy son importantes que hagamos unos donativos para los pobres que sufren mucho y son miles a los que carecen de pobreza – afirmo triste, pero usted es el hombre más millonario de la ciudad, nos gustaría que nos ofreciera algo para poder ayudar a esas personas.

-¿No tienen ustedes algo para ofrecer a esos tontos? – pregunto molesto.

-Claro que sí, pero son miles de personas, animales que mueren de hambre y nos gustaría que fecha como hoy aportara algo para que nos ayude- afirmo triste.

-Y a mí que me importa esa gente necia, ociosa

-No son ociosos, solo que no ganan lo suficiente, porque no encuentran empleo, además solo las personas con profesión nomas ganan bien, por favor colabora algo para ayudar a los pobres.- afirmo triste. Además tenemos que recaudarnos fondos para proporcionar a los pobres comida y calor. ¿Cuánto va aportar?

-Nada – dijo molesto.

-Maestro no nos ha entendido bien, debemos algo a los pobres, ellos sufren mucho y días como estos debemos ayudarlos, son miles los que carecen de lo necesario- afirmo triste.

-Y a mí que me importa, deseo que me deje en paz, no soy feliz en Navidad y no me puede permitir que sea feliz a ociosos, vagos, por mí que se mueran- afirmo molesto.

-Muchos se están muriendo señor. Sobre todos hay muchos niños desnutridos- afirmo triste.

-Mejor que se mueran, así me dejan en paz, al diablo todos, buenas noches caballeros- dijo molesto Richard, asustándoles con su bastón a los señores.

Los señores solo los miraba con lastima al duque, porque era un hombre tan rico, pero tan pobre de sentimientos y corazón.

El duque odiaba la navidad y se ponía a cantar con ira a Dios por si fecha Navideña-

**Tonterías Mamarrachos ¡bah! **

**Carroñeros, psicópatas, aduladores y locos **

**Fariseos, parásitos, hipócritas y demonios **

**Planeando estafas, preparaciones y fraudes **

**Haciendo el mal sus a todos **

**Contaminan todo lo que ven **

**Corrompen a hombres honrados como yo **

**¡Odio a la gente! **

**¡Odio a la gente! **

**Son criaturas despreciables**

**Criaturas repugnantes, criaturas inútiles **

**¡Odio a la gente!, las aborrezco **

**Los que no tienen dinero, gastan y se endeudan **

**Y luego me suplican de rodilla porque saben que les puedo prestar **

**¡Soy demasiado bueno!, ¡Demasiado trabajador! **

**¡Llevo una vida modélica! ¡No puede ser más ahorrador y amable! **

**Situaciones como estas son las que me interesan molestar a la gente, serlos infeliz... jajajaaja. **

**¡Odio a la gente!, las aborrezco y a mí me da igual, si me odian. **

El duque era el hombre más despreciable, envés de ayudar a las personas, cobraban lo que se fiaban y como no podían pagarles les quitaban muchos impuestos de trabajos, era un avaro sin corazón, solo le importaba su dinero para él, ni al pobre de Tom que lo esclaviza tanto era capaz de ayudarlos

Los niños vieron al viejito amargado y dijeron:

.Mira quien está ahí,- dijo uno niños.

-El adorable papá Noel- dijeron los otros niños

Y se pusieron a cantar al supuesto adorable Papa Noel.

**Papá Noel **

**Papá Noel **

**Es el hombre más malo del mundo **

**Más malo del mundo **

**Eso se nota **

** Es un avaro **

**Es un roñoso **

**Es un agarrado **

**Si te dejas el bastón fuera **

**Cuando compras regalo te lo robara **

**Qué vergüenza **

**Es un bellaco **

**Hay que ver lo que hace este bellaco **

**¡Es el mismo día de Navidad! **

**Escucha como anuncia cantando los ángeles**

**Papá Noel es tan malo que nunca cumplirá con su función **

**Queremos que Papá Noel cumpla su función de Navidad **

**Vamos a sugerirle que cumpla su función en Navidad **

**Papá Noel, es la persona más detestable del mundo **

**No hay nadie peor que Papá Noel puedo estar seguro **

**Es un gruñón **

**Es un amargado **

**Es un astuto, es un señor triste **

**Papá Noel algún día cumplirá su función en Navidad. **

-Váyanse al diablo- dijo el viejito gruñón, asustándole con su bastón.

Todos los niños se retiraron.

Richard camino, hasta llegar a su casa.

Al llegar a su casa, saco su llave estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, pero se apareció el rostro de su socio Roger Leagan, se asustó mucho, porque él había muerto hace siete años.

Trato de abrir la puerta con miedo y paso a su casa.

En la casa, por las paredes caminaba Roger Leagan diciendo:

-Feliz Navidad, jefe, Feliz Navidad jefe—

El duque Richard se asustó mucho, se dirigió a su habitación, cerrando con llave

El duque se sentó con miedo en el sofá de su habitación, tomando su lonche y de repente salió una voz que decía...

-Richard Grandchester…

El duque temblaba más de miedo, pero decía:

-Son paparruchas, no pienso creérmelos

Pero de repente se escuchaba puro ruidos

El duque empezó a temblar más de miedo, que se agarró la cabeza, pero después se sentó a seguir tomando su lonche

Pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta de su habitación, que el duque tembló más de miedo y se apareció ante el fantasma Roger Leagan, pero lleno de cadenas y con una triste mirada

El duque miedoso le dijo:

-¿Qué es esto?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- pregunto miedoso.

-Muchas cosas- respondió el fantasma

-¿Quién eres?

-En vida, fui tu socio, Roger Leagan

-¿Puedes sentarte?- pregunto el duque miedoso

-Claro que puedo- respondió el fantasma y se sienta en su peso de cadenas.

El duque se queda sorprendido

-¿No me crees? ¿Verdad?- pregunto molesto.

-No- afirmo el duque fuerte.

-¿Por qué dudas lo que evidentemente miras con tus ojos?- pregunto.

-Porque tengo un problema estomacal- afirmo molesto, indudablemente eso me afecta a la vista, eres una anulación, probablemente resultado de un filete indigesto, de algo de mostaza, de un poco de queso o de una palta podrida, si eso es lo que eres una palta podrida, no existes Roger Leagan, son paparruchas

El fantasma Roger Leagan al oír las palabras de Richard, asusto más al duque volando por toda su habitación

El duque quedo aterrorizado.

-¡Para te lo ruego!, ¡Para te lo ruego!- exclamo miedoso el duque.

-Responderme – grito Roger.- ¿Me crees ahora del todo?

-Si te creo- dijo miedoso el duque- pero dime ¿Por qué me haces esto Roger?, ¿Porque a mí? ¿Por qué has venido asustarme? ¿Por qué llevas esa gran cadena?

-llevo la cadena que forje en vida y yo no me desprenderé de ella, ni tampoco mi familia, ni la tuya porque es el castigo del infierno –afirmo. Tú tampoco podrás liberarte de la tuya.

-¿La mía? ¿Qué hablas? – pregunto sin comprender

-Tú también llevaras cadenas, será tan pesada como la mía o quizás más, por haber rechazado tantas navidades, aunque lo dudes, estas construyendo una cadena muy pesada Richard. – afirmo serio Roger.

-Sigue contándome, dame palabras de consuelo, no me des miedo- dijo el duque miedoso.

-No tengo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el duque miedoso.

-El consuelo proviene de otras fuentes, Richard Grandchester y lo otorgan otros ministros, a gente que no se parecen a ti en nada- dijo serio. Cuando aún vivía mi espíritu era como el tuyo, nunca traspaso, las fronteras contra la contaduría

-Pero si siempre fuiste un hombre de negocio – dijo el duque sin comprender.

-La humanidad, ha de ser el principal negocio Richard, el negocio y dinero no es todo en la vida. ¿Quieres probar mis cadenas?- pregunto, poniendo su cadena.

-Que pesada cadena- afirmo el duque miedoso.

-Esas cadenas son tu futuro, si tu no cambias será el candidato de Luzbel e iras al infierno donde estoy yo y tu familia, por supuesto también la mía porque hemos sido personas necias, sin corazón, el único de tu pariente que se salva es Terry, pero los demás están en el infierno, ahora te llevare a conocer tu mundo.- afirmo

Roger le lleva a Richard a conocer el infierno.

-Roger, por favor no me lleves- grito el duque miedoso.

-Estas en el infierno, ahora dime ¿ves estos fantasmas que lleva a tu alrededor?- Pregunto.

-Sí, son horribles- dijo el duque miedoso.

-Seguro aparecerá estupefacto, son moradores del infierno- afirmo Roger, ese es el mundo donde está tu familia, la mía y yo que somos pobres decididos dejados de la mano de Dios. ¡Cuidado con tu espíritu Richard!, solo te estoy mostrando para que su fatal destino no sea el tuyo, por eso tienes que cambiar

En ese momento su amigo Roger al ver que Richard temió de miedo, le regreso a su habitación

Richard se sorprendió al aparecer en su habitación, pensó que era un sueño

Y dijo: Era un sueño ¡Si eso es!, ¡ha sido un sueño! – dijo contento

-No es un sueño Richard- afirmo Roger, apareciendo en la habitación de Richard

-¡Ten compasión! ¡Déjeme en paz! – grito Richard molesto.

-Te equivocas Richard, estoy aquí por compasión, te compadezco, no quiero que tu futuro sea como el mío- afirmo Roger – Me voy, pero te quedas con una mínima esperanza de evitar mi destino

-Roger, siempre, fuiste un gran amigo, gracias- dijo el duque miedoso.

-Te visitaran tres espíritus, tres fantasmas, en realidad no son fantasmas, sino ángeles de Dios, uno se llama Anthony, el otro Stear y la última es la hermosa angelita llamada Rosemary. – afirmo

-Preferirían que no lo hicieran- dijo el duque miedoso.

-El primero aparecerá cuando la campana amanece a la una de la madrugada, el segundo a las dos y el tercero a las tres.

-Roger ¿Por qué no vienen los tres juntos?, mejor – dijo el duque miedoso.

-No seas terco, si quieres evitar mi destino, tendrás que obedecer. Sobre obedecer lo que te dice los ángeles, yo estoy condenado a vagar por el mundo, mi arrepentimiento eterno fue tarde, pero aun puedes salvar tu destino, recuerda lo que hemos pasado juntos, adiós Richard -afirmo

El duque quedo aterrorizado, esperando al primer ángel Anthony.

Esta historia **_continuará_**

….

Notas mías:

Hola, ¿Cómo están?, espero que muy bien.

Primero más que nada quisiera pedirles disculpas, por haberme demorado a bajar esta historia Navideña, porque me encuentro de viaje con mi familia, quizás demore en bajar el segundo capítulo ya que la historia se quedó en mi provincia y ahora me encuentro de viaje, pero no se preocupé tratare de volver para publicar la historia más seguido.

¡Gracias por los que me han dejado los reviews, en verdad me siento feliz que me comenten!

Me siento feliz de que el primer capítulo les estoy bajando en Año Nuevo porque también es un día especial

**Nunca dejen de leerme**

**Nací, crecí, Moriré siendo Territana, porqué mi hermoso Terry es mi amor platónico **

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**

**Espero que todos les hayan pasado un bonito día y también espero que me sigan acompañándome con este pequeño fic… **

**No perderse el segundo capitulo **

**Espero sus reviews**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
